The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to displaying contents of images, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for referring to a motion status of an image capture device to generate a stereo image pair to an auto-stereoscopic display for stereo preview.
With the development of science and technology, users are pursing stereoscopic and more real images rather than high quality images. There are two techniques of present stereo image display. One is to use a video output apparatus which collaborates with glasses (such as anaglyph glasses, polarization glasses or shutter glasses), while the other is to directly use a video output apparatus without any accompanying glasses. No matter which technique is utilized, the main theory of stereo image display is to make the left eye and the right eye see different images, thus the brain will regard the different images seen from two eyes as one stereo image.
The auto-stereoscopic display is one glassless stereo display apparatus, and has a high yield rate for mass production. Hence, the auto-stereoscopic displays have been broadly adopted to be the mainstream stereo displays on mobile devices. However, the auto-stereoscopic displays suffer from certain issues, including severer crosstalk and vergence-accommodation conflict. Further, user's eyes within the sweet spot could perceive the clearly separated left view and the right view. However, when the mobile device provides stereo preview to the user through the auto-stereoscopic display, the user may move the mobile device continuously to find the target scene to shoot. The sweet spot condition for user's eye cannot be always held during the stereo preview, which causes significant visual discomfort.